Sons of Kyubi
by foxondragonwings
Summary: The sorty of Naruto and his half brother Leon.  not good at summaries m/m don't like don't read


The Village hidden in the Leaves is the most peaceful village in the five nations…

"Damn it Naruto, do you know what you just did?" shouted an angry man as a orange blur shot from rooftop to rooftop fleeing from said man. This man is Iruka also known as Naruto's teacher at the academy. Just before Iruka caught Naruto a red blur bumped into him knocking him off of the roof and into the street below.

"You owe me little brother. What did you do this time to get caught?" the red blur asked. "Mom is going to skin our hides when she hears about this one."

Naruto looked up to the figure of his older brother saying, "They 'caught' me when they saw me walking down the street to the academy and thinking I did something they tried to catch me. I know it was you who pulled that last prank not me so you owe me, Leon."

Leon was just over five foot tall with red hair that had silver streaks, pointed ears, golden eyes and purple whisker marks on his cheeks. He is wearing a kimono that has hibiscus flowers around the sleeves and around the hems. Overall he looked like royalty, and he is for he is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko. As the eldest son of Kushina he had to look out for Naruto, but as the only son of Kurama he has a prankster nature in him that would make him the second coming of the Prankster Prince.

Naruto on the other hand is the son of Minato Namikaze, the Forth Hokage, a.k.a. the Yellow Flash of Konoha, and the one who sealed Kurama inside of Naruto, and Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto has sunshine blond hair, blue eyes, and fox like whisker marks on both cheeks. He wears a kill me orange jumpsuit that would be bright even at night and is known as the heir to the prankster throne if his brother is gone.

Leon just chuckled and nodded at the answer, he had filled the Hyuuga clan's bath housed with pink hair dye so when someone used it they would have bright pink hair for the next week. Apparently the Hyuuga did not take kindly to that seeing as the AMBU were called in to see who could have done it. "Well I had to one up you for replacing the flee powder with itching powder in the Inuzuka clan's vet clinic. So I thought why not kill two birds with one stone," Leon laughed when Naruto nodded to the idea of pink hired Hyuuga; he had done it because they had sticks up their asses.

Suddenly a voice was heard in their heads. 'Well done Kits, although next time, glue sunglasses over their eyes and canes to their hands. Also get to class or I will tell your mother you are skipping again,' Kurama said over the mind link that they had from the seal on Naruto.

The boys ran off to the academy so they would not get into trouble with their mom. When they got in the classroom Iruka had just crawled in and sat behind his desk. "Now that you two have decided to join us we can begin," he said with a sigh and started to lecture about the first ninja war as the brothers started to fall asleep from boredom because they already knew all of this. When the bell rang for the end of the day Iruka spoke up, "Alright class tomorrow is the final exam to see who graduates to become ninja. Be prepared to show all that you have learned over the last four years."

The students ran out of the room and outside to meet their parents. All but three found their parents waiting for them; Naruto, Leon, and Sasuke started walking towards their homes when Naruto said, "Why don't you come over Sasuke, Mom thinks that you need to spend time with others so you don't go emo also, it gets you away from fangirls."

No sooner that he said that than the hell spawn known as fangirls came around the corner. The girls were part of the Leon and Sasuke clubs and would do anything to get the boys to notice them. Seeing the objects of their interest the girls swarm the two shoving Naruto out of the way. Leon looked at Sasuke and asked, "Escape plan 44?" Sasuke nodded and jumped into the air and when he hit the ground three feet away from the freaks that called themselves humans as Leon started to weave through the girls with what one could cat like grace after he replaced himself with a clone. Outside the horde the boys started to run to the Forest of Death to avoid the fangirls.

"Well that was interesting they did not notice that they are being followed this time," Naruto said to himself as he saw two blurs go after Sasuke and Leon. "I wonder if I should tell them. Probably not it will be funny and payback for yesterday." He then started to laugh at what he can do to get revenge on his brother and yelled out pointing to training ground 44, "Hey, girls they went that way."

Seeing this, the group chased after the running boys as Naruto followed to see what will happen if the fangirls catch them. Naruto hears Kurama in his mind. 'This will be worth the payback especially if you get blackmail on Leon and Sasuke Kit,' hearing this Naruto starts to laugh manically making the villagers feel sorry for the poor victim of his latest prank.

As the boys neared the forest they heard girlish screams for them to stop. Looking back they see the hell spawn chasing them towards the training ground and ran faster to get away from them then they saw Naruto following the girls with a camera in his hand and two blurs between them and the girls. The blurs were Kiba and Shikamaru who landed in front of them and started to growl at the girls. "Mine!" Kiba said as he grabbed Leon and disappeared in a swirl, as Shikamaru does the same with Sasuke.

Seeing this, the girls sighed and started to walk back to their homes. 'Well that was interesting. Here I thought that Leon was after the vixens,' Kurama said to which Naruto just nodded as a swirl of wind formed around his feet and covered him. When he arrived at his house Leon and Sasuke had pulled Kiba and Shikamaru off of them and were trying to calm them down.

"Did you have something to do with this Naruto?" asked a woman with firry red hair and violet eyes.

A red light shined from Naruto's stomach as Kurama left the seal and answered his lover, "Naruto is innocent in this I told him to do it to get black mail on them. If you blame anyone blame me, and if it is any consolation we did find out who Leon was after for the last few years." Kushina looked calmer after hearing this until she grew an evil smile which scared even Kurama.

"You will now help me to a clan alliance with the Inuzuka clan, Kyuubi no Kitsune," she said using his title to state that he has no choice in the matter. "Tomorrow night is a council meeting about the academy graduates that we have to attend so we will talk to Tsume about it then. Also I think that we should revile Naruto's heritage to those idiot villagers."

"That might not work as well as you think. However I will support you if you need my help. The boys have a going away prank planed for the teachers who were dicks to them," Kurama told her as they walked into the home.

With Naruto and the others as that was happening.

Kiba was worrying over Leon asking if any of the "heathens" touched him and if he was missing anything from his person. "Kiba, I'm fine you don't have to act like a mother hen. I don't know who told them where we were going but, I feel that Otōto was behind it this time," Leon said to Kiba who immediately started to go after Naruto to beat him over his head for letting the fangirls chase his beloved like a wild animal. "Leave him to me, trust me I can be worse than my father when riled," and there was a grin that would make even Shukaku shit himself in fear.

Kiba started to back away from Leon in fear of being in the way of his revenge on Naruto. "Just make sure that you don't kill him," he said now over his fear of getting hit.

Leon laughed at that and said, "You know family is important to both our clans, no I won't kill him but he will wish he was dead. So whose team do you think you will be on?"

"I hope yours and not on a team with Ino or Sakura, their voices make my ears bleed. Other than that I don't care much about it," Kiba told him in a slightly bored tone.

"I will see you tomorrow at graduation; tell your mom I said hi," Leon told Kiba as he left the Uzumaki compound. As Leon walked inside he found Naruto flat on his back with what looked to be a tail imprint on his forehead. 'He never saw it coming,' Leon thought to himself and picked Naruto up and took him into his room.

The next day at the academy the ninja hopefuls were taking the first of the many tests to see who would become a ninja, the written test. Naruto looked at his test and noticed that a genjutsu was on it. 'They really don't want me to pass, do they?' he asked himself. He looked up and saw Mizuki smirking at him. 'Well he will be shocked at this one.' Naruto then made a hand sign and dispelled the illusion on his test.

After the hour for the written part the instructors collected the papers and Iruka led the students out to a training ground for the physical part of the exams. As Mizuki looked over the tests he saw that Naruto, instead of failing as the illusion was supposed to make him, had a perfect score. 'That damn fox found the illusion, oh well I will still fail him for this,' Mizuki thought as he marked the paper as a failed exam.

Outside the students were going through the physical exam which was a student sparing against one of the teachers for three minutes or landing three solid hits on their opponent. The clan heirs did the best with Sasuke landing the hits just in time, Kiba lasted the full three minutes and landing two hits, Hinata landed the least hits but lasted the time. Leon and Naruto were the best in this aspect as the both landed four hits in one minute which shocked everyone at the speed of the blows. Seeing the two "dead lasts" beat the teachers so easily the two fangirl groups started to fight over the fact that Sasuke's group thought that Naruto and Leon cheated while Leon's group thought that he was the best in the world.

"Those losers could never beat Sasuke," one of his fangirls said. "They had to cheat to do better than Sasuke," another harpy said. At this Leon's fangirls started screeching that Sasuke could never beat Leon in a fair contest. Over on the side lines the objects of the girls' affection and Naruto were talking to each other. "Do you think that they will see that we are actually friends and that they make our ears want to bleed?" Sasuke asked Leon who just shook his head.

"Probably not, they are most likely thinking with their crouch, or doing what their parents are telling them to do," Leon said without emotion and the others nodded sagely. Looking over they saw the other clan heirs walking towards them.

As they arrived Kiba said, "You did pretty good guys, but I'm still the alpha around here." Leo just gave him a look that said, 'knock that shit off now,' and Kiba started to chuckle nervously and said sorry.

"You did great Naruto," stuttered Hinata, she was one of his first friends to learn of his burden and accepted him for who he is. She was a good friend who so he told her of how he felt about love, this saddened her a little but he told her to look for friends before looking for love.

Naruto smiled cheekily and said, "Thanks Hinata you did well yourself. But next time try to land a hit, ok." The friends then looked at the fangirls who were now starting to fight each other over the boys. "I think that we should leave before they notice that we are here," he suggested as everyone nodded and left.

Iruka was stunned as the Uzumaki brothers out preformed every other student in their class and about did better than Itatchi. 'Those two will go far in life. Why were their grades so low though?' he thought to himself determined to find out the reason too why they were failing. As he led the students inside the motioned for Leon and Naruto to walk with him and asked, "Why do you hide your skills in class?"

The two boys looked at each other before Leon answered, "We hide it because the other teachers tried to make us fail and not become ninjas. The villagers are afraid of Naruto because of something out of his control and me for being his brother." Iruka was shocked to hear that fellow teachers would try to sabotage students. "We think that Mizuki will try to make us fail, he really does not like us for some reason. Oh, mom wanted to thank you for being fair with how you teach."

Iruka looked ready to skin the other teachers for how they treated these kind kids. He then looked at the boys and said, "After the exams how about you ask your mom to meet me at Ichiraku's for ramen. I would like to talk to her about something." With that said the trio walked into the classroom. Iruka announced to the class that the last stage of the test was over the three basic jutsu and one extra jutsu of the person's choice for extra credit.

The test went by slowly as the civilian students preformed the need jutsu but did not do the extra as they did not know any others. The clan heirs did clan jutsu as the extra. When Naruto got called, he preformed the first two jutsu perfectly, but his regular clone looked like sickly. "Can I do the Shadow clone jutsu?" Naruto asked surprising the teachers that he know a forbidden jutsu. Seeing the looks he got he used the shadow clone and made fifty clones of himself shocking everyone in the class except for Leon.

Iruka looked on in shock at this display of power as Mizuki glared at Naruto. 'That demon brat just can't keep ruining my plans,' Mizuki thought in disgust.

"Very well done Naruto, but where did you learn that jutsu?" Iruka asked knowing that is was forbidden for a reason.

"Yes, I would like to know where you learned that Naruto," a voice from the doorway said. Everyone looked to see the Hokage, he is an old man with a kind expression on his face, but his eyes shone with curiosity at how the young Uzumaki learned such a dangerous jutsu.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously saying, "I saw a silver haired guy do it in a training ground and tried it out myself." At this said man appeared in a cloud of smoke and pointed an accusing finger at Naruto.

"Don't lie, Naruto. I know that you were nowhere near that training ground that day," the silver haired man said.

"Kakashi see me in my office after these exams. I believe we have much to talk about," the Hokage told the now named Kakashi with a blank face. "Now then were where we, oh yes, where did you learn that Naruto?"

Leon that spoke up, "It is in the clan scroll archive along with many seals that are use around Konoha." This surprised many of the students because that those two were clan-less or that their clan was very small. Seeing this Leon went into further detail, "The Uzumaki clan was the ruling clan of the village hidden in whirlpools and the main ninja clan in the village. Unfortunately our village was attacked by three different villages at the same time and only the civilians and clan heiress escaped while the ninjas fought to by time for everyone else. The Uzumaki and the Senju clans are also related, and the first hokage's wife was an Uzumaki. The swirl on the back of the chunin and jonin vests is the Uzumaki clan crest."

After saying this he sat back down as the class started to look at the brothers in a new light. The Hokage sighed at hearing the story again, "Just try not to over use that jutsu, Naruto." The old man walked out of the class room stopping at the door having just remembered something and asked Leon, "Does your mother still plan on reviling the clan in the council meeting tonight?"

Leon thought about what is mom had told them that morning. "She said that she probably would tell all that is relevant to the council. Other than that I cannot tell." With that the Hokage left the academy. Leon looked back at Iruka and asked, "May I do my test now please, class is over in less than an hour."

Iruka snapped out of his stupor and called him up to start the testing. The first two jutsu went as expected but when Leon tried to use the clone jutsu he got the same result as Naruto causing the class to laugh at him. After asking for the extra-credit chance he performed a summoning jutsu and called forth a red fox kit that matched him down to the eye color. The kit ran right at Akamaru as the girls called out how cute it was. The fox called out in a female's voice, "Akamaru help me! These girls are evil, they don't smell right." Hearing the fox actually speak caused everyone to back away from the two in shock.

"Did that thing just talk?" "What is it?" "Where did it come from?" Those were just a few of the questions that were asked by everyone. Mizuki had wide eyes at seeing an academy student use a summoning jutsu and started to curse to himself at no longer being able to use the Uzumaki brothers in his plan to get the forbidden scroll. 'Damn it now I have to get the scroll myself,' he thought.

"Kimi what are you doing?" Leon asked with a chuckle in his voice at the vixen's actions as she rubbed herself on Akamaru. She stopped rubbing the dog and looked at Leon and said, "I'm thanking him, what do you think I'm doing?" Leon raised a brow at this saying, "It looks like you coming onto him." Then he walked up to the fox and whispered into her ear, "Are you in heat?" which made her blush, luckily for her coat is already red and hid it.

"I think I hear my mom calling me home, see ya Akamaru," Kimi called out rubbing her tail under the dog's nose before leaving in a cloud of smoke. Kiba looked at his dog in amusement that the vixen could get him so worked up. "Dang Akamaru you really know how to pick them don't you?" he laughed until Leon walked up to him and whispered into his ear and started to blush.

The small dog started to laugh at his master and barked out, 'It looks like he told you.' Leon looked over at Akamaru with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Told him what?" That had the dog looking at the half-demon and asked how he understood him.

Naruto answered for his brother, "You forget who his father is. It stands to reason if his father could talk to canines why shouldn't Leon do it as well?" Hearing that Leon's fangirls swooned over him even more while the boys looked jealous at the attention the older Uzumaki was getting. Leon gave Naruto a look that spoke of extreme pain and suffering in his near future.

"Well now that the testing is over meet back here tomorrow to learn what teams you will be on. Until then you are dismissed," Iruka yelled over the noise of the classroom causing most of the students to flood out of the room.


End file.
